


Carmilla Secret Santa Gift- Christmas Time

by hellagayhufflepunk



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Christmas times, F/F, Fluff, Gen, Other, Some angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 02:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3101246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellagayhufflepunk/pseuds/hellagayhufflepunk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My gift to tumblr user nowayinhellorhogwarts. Basically, Carmilla and Laura go to Laura's house for the holidays.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carmilla Secret Santa Gift- Christmas Time

**Author's Note:**

> this the (extremly late) gift for tumblr user nowayinhellorhogwarts. (If you are not following them and you have a tumblr, go follow them!) Thank you for reading and enjoy.

Everything had been packed. All of Laura’s and Carmilla’s belongings had been stuffed into their rental car, all ready to make the trip to Laura’s house.

Laura’s house. Where Laura’s dad was. Where Carmilla would be forced to meet Laura’s dad. 

Laura’s dad. The overprotective, slightly manic man, who would no doubt disapprove of punky, supernatural Carmilla. Carmilla had faced a lot of bad things in her many days (especially the more recent ones) but in no way was she prepared to meet Laura’s dad. She didn’t like meeting new people in general, to be frank. 

Which is why she stayed sitting on her bed for as long as possible. She told Laura she wanted to make sure she got all her blood containers, so she wouldn’t give any janitors a scare. But in reality, she was procrastinating on getting in that rented van and driving to the belly of the beast. She sat on Laura’s bed, contemplating actually growing a pair and joining Laura in the car, or waiting until Laura got too impatient and went to fetch her. 

She decided to go with the latter. It was the more cowardice option, but she would rather fight her mother all over again than go toe to toe with Laura’s dad. Just the mere idea of meeting him seemed scary. At least with her mother, she knew what she was up against. But with Laura’s dad? That was unknown territory. Territory she didn’t want to begin to go into.  
~~  
It was only a few minutes later when Laura came storming up the stairs, nose adorably red from the biting cold outside. “What the hell, Carm? We have to go!” Laura said. She was more agitated than she was angry. 

“Sorry, cupcake.” Carmilla made no attempt to move.

Laura sat down next to her girlfriend. Carmilla was looking at the floor . Laura wrapped both of her hands around Carmilla’s, gave her a lasting kiss on the cheek, and asked, “Carm, what’s the matter?”

Carmilla shook her head and tightened her grip in Laura’s. “Nothing. Let’s go.” She picked her head up but still didn’t move. 

The two shared a look. Laura could see the fear glimmering in Carmilla’s dark orbs and knew exactly what Carmilla was thinking. “Hey. Don’t be scared. My dad… he’s my dad. But, he’ll love you. You know how I know?”

Carmilla didn’t move. 

Laura smiled that wonderful Laura smile. The smile that looked like it could make flowers grow or it could make the sun shine. “Because you’re the first person I love enough to bring home.” 

That one sentence- along with a few more kisses- gave Carmilla the courage to get into the van and begin their trip to Laura’s home. All the while holding Laura’s hand.  
~~  
As their journey progresses and day turns into night and city turns into country and back again, Laura’s eyelids droop lower and lower. Carm is afraid Laura is going to fall asleep at the wheel. She feels like a horrible girlfriend for not offering to drive, but she can’t. Out of all her talents and degrees and knowledge she’s obtained over three and a half centuries, she cannot drive. Which is pretty embarrassing.

Luckily, though, they drive up to a Victorian style house half past ten at night. 

From what Carmilla can see, it looks like there is a good chunk of property that Mr. Hollis owns, as there are no other visible houses for at least two miles. Also, there appeared to be a barn like structure not to far from the house. Though Carmilla didn’t have too much time to dwell on her surroundings, as a big, burly man was making his way towards the van. 

By the way Laura reacted to him- by leaping out of the car and practically jumping on him to give him a hug- Carmilla guessed that the man was her father. He smiled and laughed as he was reunited with his daughter. Not wanting to intrude on this special moment, she stayed in the car and ducked her head. 

The pair made their way to the van, with looped arms. Laura had forgotten to be tired and was all laughs and giggles. Carmilla found it almost comical how big Laura’s dad was and how tiny his daughter was. He was easily a foot and a half taller than her, with broad shoulders, and he was very muscled. Sure, he’s aged- probably late forties- but he still looks like a lumberjack. He even has a scruffy face and a flannel on. 

Surprisingly, when he got to Carmilla, that smile didn’t fade. The laughs didn’t cease. This jolly giant remained jolly. He didn’t turn all demon father like Carmilla thought he would, expected he would. And that was a wonderful feeling.

He opened the door for Carmilla and once she was out, shook her hand. “Hey there, kiddo. My name is Jack Hollis, but you can call me Jack. You must be Carmilla. My daughter has told me a lot about you.” He speaks with pride and just general happiness. A far, far cry from the scary, drill sergeant like man that Carmilla was envisioning. 

For once, Carmilla didn’t have a sarcastic comment. She didn’t want to make one. “Hello Mister Hol- I mean, jack. Nice to finally meet you too.”

As all three of them grabbed bags to take inside, Carmilla couldn’t help but feel that this was the first time in decades when she told someone it was nice to meet them and actually mean what she was saying.  
~~  
That first night was fairly uneventful. They were all pretty tired, so once all of the stuff was unloaded (presents included. Laura tried to hide them, which Carmilla thought, was idiotic, considering said presents were already wrapped), Laura and Carmilla retired to Laura’s room. Jack wished them a good night and promised to make his famous ‘Lumber Jack’ breakfast in the morning. 

Laura, absolutely exhausted, basically collapsed on her bed, which was made with a mix of Pooh bear blankets and Dr. Who sheets. She didn’t even change into her pajamas, she just took off her big overcoat and plopped facedown onto her bed. Carmilla chuckled and joined her, cuddling her girlfriend. Even though Carmilla was nocturnal, she did her best to get some sleep, so she could hopefully make a good impression on her dad.  
~~  
They both slept pretty late. Carmilla was bombarded with streaks of light upon her face and had to throw a blanket over herself to keep from getting hurt too bad. Laura, still half asleep, shut her curtains and stumbled back into bed. 

Carmilla traced patterns on Laura’s back and Laura grumbled in her sleepy voice. Carmilla chuckled, peppered kisses in her hair, and said quietly, “I thought I was supposed to be the grumpy one, cupcake?” 

This was only followed by more grumblings from Laura, who proceeded to turn over and plant sleepy kisses on Carmilla’s jaw and chin. “I figured we can share that position, Carm.” This earned a laugh from Carmilla. 

After a few more moments of lazy kisses and bad jokes, there was a knock at the door. “You two ladies up? Breakfast is almost ready. Rise and shine, kids.” He sounded very chipper.

“Okay, dad. Be down in five.” Laura called, begrudgingly getting up and leaving Carmilla without her warmth. 

“Ten more minutes.” Carmilla groaned.

“Sorry creature of the night, time to get up.” Laura chuckled, ripping the blanket off of Carmilla. 

Carmilla groaned and slowly rolled out of bed. She rolled out a few kinks in her neck and briefly looked around Laura’s room. It was basically a square, with a bed one side, a large desk on the other, two bookshelves were shoved against another wall and a dresser in the corner. The layout was similar to their dorm room, but it looked so much more homier. Pictures and posters were tacked up on the walls, figurines and knick-knacks lined shelves. Just… everything about it screamed ‘Laura’. 

Arms snaked around her front, “C’mon, Carm. Let’s go. I know you really don’t eat food, but my dad’s Lumber Jack breakfast is to die for….again.” Laura said.

Carmilla smiled and they walked hand in hand down the hallway.  
~~  
From all the stories of overprotecviveness, Carmilla expected Laura’s house to be like a bunker. In fact, it was quite the opposite: the house was as homey as they come. With pictures on the walls of Laura in her childhood, knick knacks on shelves, books stacked against walls, as well as outdoorsy equipment- like fishing poles- scattered about. 

The kitchen was no different in terms of decorations. “Hey, kids. Did y’all sleep okay?” Jack wondered. He slid them plates piled with bacon, pancakes, sausage, and eggs. 

Carmilla and Laura took seats at the barstools next to the counter. Apparently, the counter doubled as a table. Even though Carmilla wasn’t even hungry (she Fed just yesterday, before they left) she humored Jack by slowly eating the food. It was quite good and she wished she was actually hungry so she could actually enjoy it. He also slid both of them mugs of coco and a glass of orange juice. Laura practically chugged her hot coco, as she hadn’t had it in years. 

Jack sat his own self down and began asking Carmilla the usual questions that parents ask their children’s partner. But he seemed so much more invested and interested in Carmilla’s answers, like he genuinely wanted to get to know Carmilla. He was honestly a giant teddy bear. Occasionally, Laura shot her a look as if to say ‘See? I told you that you’d be fine.’ Carmilla merely rolled her eyes when she was given this look. 

Once breakfast was done, Jack told both of them to get bundled up. 

“Where are we going?” Carmilla asked. 

“You’ll see.” Both Jack and Laura said in unison, with the same smirk.  
~~  
Less than thirty minutes later, the three of them were trekking into the woods nearby, boots crunching in the snow which had fallen earlier that morning. Jack was carrying a duffel bag that clunked with metal tools and he was whistling Christmas tunes. Laura hummed the words. And Carmilla was in awe of the little family.

Carmilla knew that Laura and her dad were super close. They were probably each other’s best friends and Jack was Laura’s only parent. Which is both sad and not sad. At least Laura had a good person raise her, which is more than Carmilla could say for herself.

She looped her arms with Laura and hummed right along with her. They all ventured into the forest and it was that Carmilla understood what they were doing: they were hunting for a Christmas tree. She didn’t see a tree in the house at all and that would explain Jack’s duffel bag clunking with metal. 

As the trees became more numerous, Laura broke off, almost as if in some Christmas-tree-trance. Carmilla went to follow her, but Jack put a gentle hand on her shoulder. “Let her get a few paces ahead, kiddo. She knows what she’s doing.” Carmilla simply nodded. 

After a few moments, they continued their walk, with Laura good fifteen feet ahead. At every few trees, she’d stop and fiddle with the branches of an evergreen but she’d move on.

“Every year, it’s tradition to pick a tree. Laura has her mother’s eye and can tell when something is good enough to keep. When she finds one, I normally don’t argue with her.” Jack explained, eyes never wavering from his daughter. 

Carmilla smiled. She felt that his words also had a separate meaning than merely trees.  
~~  
After a good half an hour, Laura had found the perfect tree. It was almost as tall as Jack and about just as wide at the bottom. 

“You sure, kiddo.”

“Trust me, she wouldn’t spend this much time looking if she wasn’t damn sure.” Carmilla grumbled, arms crossed, and slightly tired from walking through the snow.

Jack shrugged in agreement, set down his bag, and then pulled out his axe. With just a few hacks, he dropped it and basically pulled it from the ground. He struggled for a solid minute to heave it onto his shoulder so he could carry it; Laura taking over carrying his equipment duffle. 

Though, after his most recent attempt caused him to fall flat on his back in the snow, Carmilla grabbed the tree and put it on her shoulder like it was nothing. She doesn’t like to use her Vampire strength for menial things, but she didn’t want to see Jack any more of a fool of himself. 

With the hand that wasn’t steadying the tree Carmilla helped Jack to his feet. He looked not only surprised that Carmilla was effortlessly carrying the tree, but amazed that she could do so. 

“I’m stronger than I look.” Was all Carmilla said.  
~~  
It took almost no time at all to get back to the house. Several times, Jack asked if Carmilla wanted to give the tree to him, so she could have a break. But every time Carmilla refused, as kindly as she could. 

While Jack and Carmilla set up the tree in its traditional spot, in the corner about five feet from the brick fireplace, Laura set out for the basement, where she began bringing up boxes of ornaments and lights. Though, they wouldn’t be able to actually decorate the tree for a few hours, so they could let the thaw out and everything. So, once the tree was safe in its stand and all the boxes brought up from the basement, the trio made coco and put on Christmas movies (most of which Carmilla had never seen before).  
~~  
It was around dusk when they finally decided to get to decorating (Carmilla was holding back tears at the end of the animated ‘How the Grinch Stole Christmas’.  
“He changed Laura! Don’t make fun of me dammit!”). 

Though, Laura still poked fun at her girlfriend (“I didn’t know you had feelings.” “Shut up, cupcake.”) as she pulled out ornaments. Carm followed suit and the ornament she grabbed was one of those ridiculous macaroni frames that a kid makes when they are in elementary school and it showed a picture of Jack, Laura’s mom, and a six year old Laura. Carmilla took a breath. 

Even as a little kid, Laura looked so much like her mom. They had the same face shape, the same kind brown eyes, and the same heart melting smile. Laura noticed Carmilla studying the picture. She noticed how her girlfriend looked longingly at the loving family as she remembered her Mother and all those years of hell. She walked over to her girlfriend and wiped away the silent tears streaking down her face. Laura kissed where the tears had been and whispered so softly, “I know your Mother was a piece of trash, but we can be your family now, okay?”

“Okay.” Carmilla nodded. They kissed and Carmilla hung the ornament on the center of the tree.

Soon, with three people dutifully working to get the job done, the tree was beautifully decorated and high fives were exchanged- along with more mugs of hot coco.  
~~  
Carmilla didn’t normally have nightmares. But, with the recent events of her Mother being killed and the Battle, the nightmares had become slightly more frequent. And never were they much fun.

Especially not when said nightmares caused you to scream in the middle of the night and wake up not only your girlfriend, but your girlfriend’s dad. 

Unable to sit still, still filled with terror from her nightmarish hell, Carmilla paced around Laura’s room. 

“Is she normally like this?” Jack wondered, not meanly, to Laura.

“No, dad, not normally. It’s just… her mom was abusive to her and she suppresses a lot of things. But sometimes, those suppressed things come back to bite her, I guess.” Laura explained. She watched Carmilla for a few moments. She had stopped pacing and was now leaned up against the windows with her hands on the glass, taking deep breaths. 

“I appreciate you trying to help, dad, but I can handle this. Go back to sleep, okay? I’ll take care of her.”  
Jack was clearly hesitant to leave. He hated seeing anyone in pain, emotional or otherwise. But he knew that it wasn’t his place to comfort a girl he barely knew, so he simply listened to his daughter and went back to his room. 

Laura walked slowly up to her girlfriend. “Carm?” She said this like Carmilla was a wild beast and Laura her prey. But with the way she was screaming just a few minutes ago, Laura didn’t want to frighten her. 

“I’m sorry. I… I didn’t mean to wake you cupcake.” Was all she could say.

“Carmilla. What did you dream about? What made you so scared?” 

Carmilla didn’t answer right away. She looked at Laura in the moonlight. But then she looked away. “My Mother… she would force me to take this concoction. It makes my nightmares feel vividly real, like they are legitimately happening. Even though I haven’t had the concoction in a few weeks, there are still remnants of it in my system. And the nightmares, they are greatest wishes and my greatest fears combined. They start off all good and happy, but then, in the end, that happiness is ripped from me in the most horrifying way. Before… I was reunited with Elle and in the end… my Mother murdered her. But this time… this time it was different. I was dreaming about you. Our life together. We were happy, you were happy. And then… then my Mother somehow got control of me and made me kill you.” Carmilla stopped. Tears ran down her face.

“Your blood… it was on my hands, in my mouth. It was everywhere. All I could hear was my Mother cackling and myself crying. And I’m so scared Laura. What if she comes back somehow? What if she gets to me again and makes me be a monster again?”

Unable to take it anymore, Laura launched herself into a hug at Carmilla. She immediately wrapped her arms around the smaller girl who was her everything and let her tense body relax a bit. Carmilla buried her nose in the crook of Laura’s neck, breathing in all the lovely smells that were Laura. 

“I don’t want to be a monster, Laura.” Carmilla whispered.

“You are a lot of things, Carmilla Karnstein. You are a vampire, you are reckless sometimes, you can be selfish, and you can be a brat. But the last thing you are is a monster.”

Those words comforted Carmilla more than any proclamation of love ever could.  
~~  
It was a few days after the night of the Nightmare and also it was Christmas Eve. Hot coco was flowing and ugly sweaters were being worn (Perry had knitted them for Carmilla, Laura, and Laura’s dad before the two left.) It gave Laura giggles to see her Hulk of a father in a sweater with a cartoonish bear face on the front. Plus, it was quite tight on him, because Perry hadn’t anticipated the pure size of him.

A few hours ago, they had hung up their stockings. For the first time in thirteen years, they once again had three stockings. Carmilla felt somehow honored and privileged to have her stocking among the ranks of Jack’s and Laura’s. 

They were all sitting on the couch, getting warmed by the fire, and eating sweets. Jack kept poking fun at Carmilla, saying how she needed to eat so she wouldn’t be so skinny and pale. Carmilla made herself eat a few treats here and there, though she had just Fed again that morning. 

The three of them talked about everything. From future plans to past experiences to family. And it was if the three of them had known each other all their lives, not just a few short days. Like Carmilla was raised right along Laura and not just having stumbled into her life a few months ago. Only once before had she felt this comfortable with someone after only just meeting them. And that was Elle. 

Elle felt like an actual family to her. Not some lying, manipulating, mass murderer, like her Mother. For the first time in a century and a half, she felt like she had a home. A real home, with real genuine people, who genuinely loved her. 

Laura wrapped an arm around Carmilla’s shoulders and Carmilla snuggled into her. Normally Carmilla has the big spoon, or whatever, but she also liked being the little spoon every now and again. Besides, Laura was an especially good cuddler. 

Out of nowhere, Jack basically leaped up off the couch and dove to the tree. He grabbed a present from under the tree and carefully handed it to the girls. 

“I thought we didn’t open the presents until tomorrow?” Carmilla wondered. 

“Sometimes we make an exception. Like tonight.” Jack replied. He made a gesture as if to say ‘Go- on, open it.’ 

And they did. Laura carefully unwrapped the present, and found that it was a thick, leather bound photo album. It was blank, with awesome parchment paper and neat little pockets of various sizes for photos. There were spaces in the margins and such to write descriptions of the pictures. 

“I wanted to give you guys a place to store all the little memories you make together. Sometimes it’s nice to look back, y’know?”

Both of them hugged and thanked him for the gift. Carmilla couldn’t find a barcode or anything on it, so she knew that it must be specially made. “Thank you.”

Because Carmilla knew better than anyone the true preciousness of remembering certain moments.  
~~  
Laura and Carmilla retired later that evening to Laura’s room. They changed into their pajamas and cuddled in bed for a long time, unable to get to sleep.

“You would’ve liked my mom, I think.” Laura said out of nowhere. 

Carmilla kissed the back of Laura’s neck and mumbled half asleep “Well, if she was even half as great as you, then I would have to agree.”

“She was kind of like you, actually. She didn’t love people very easily. But when she did love someone, she loved them. She fought for what she believed in and she didn’t always believe herself to be a hero, but she was what heroes aspire to be. She was amazing.” Laura rambled. Halfway through, tears began falling and her voice began cracking.

Carmilla tightened her grip on her and whispered, “Laura, Laura, Laura. Hey, it’s okay. I’ve got you. It’s okay.”

“I miss her. And I barely got to know her.” 

“I know, sweetheart. But you wanna know something?”

“What?”

“I’m not much of a religious nut, but I do know, that if a person is good enough, and if they want to, then they are permitted to go into the Afterlife. And it’s beautiful and perfect and everything your mom deserves. But, a person can also choose to be a ghost and help guide you in what ways she can. Either way, your mom is out there, keeping an eye on you, one way or another.” Carmilla explained. 

“Thank you, Carm.” 

“You’re welcome, Laura.” 

Later that night, when Laura had fallen asleep, Carmilla whispered to herself- and to Laura’s mother, if she was listening- “Look, Mrs. Hollis, I don’t know where you are right now, but just know that I will do everything I can to protect your daughter. So… just rest easy knowing that I’ll do my best to keep her safe.”  
~~  
The next morning neither of the pair wanted to get out of bed. Especially Carmilla.

She did her best to keep Laura in bed for as long as possible, with kisses and snuggles. But, Laura, ever the child at heart, insisted that it’s Christmas and they have to get up sooner or later. (“Besides, Carm, I smell coco!”) Tired, Carmilla got off the bed, threw on a robe over her black tank top and flannel pants. Without warning, Laura started running downstairs, like an excited three year old. Carmilla ran after her, laughing.

Jack was already downstairs, mug of coco in hand, watching the lovers in amusement. It made him think of how he and his wife were when they were young and recklessly in love. And he’ll admit, perhaps he was too protective of Laura while she was growing up. But… he loved his wife so much. And when she was murdered, that killed him. He wanted to keep that from happening to Laura, so he took every possible measure to protect her. While some of those measures were on the extreme side, at least nothing ever happened to her. Now, his daughter had found someone she really cares about. Sure, she’s dated people in high school and such, but she’s never brought anyone home. And she’s never seemed happier.

That’s all that matters. Her happiness. 

“Alright, kids. Present time.” He said with a smile. Jack put down his coco and began distributing the presents. Most of them were for both of them, but he did get a few for each of them as individuals as well. There were a few for him (one of which, Danny, Kirsch, LaFontaine, and Perry had joined together to get him). 

Laura ended up with a few new mugs (one was pretend with the words ‘I solemnly swear that I am up to no good’), some sweatshirts, as well as a box of hot coco mix. Carmilla a few scented candles (“My daughter tells me you have a thing for candles.”), a yellow pillowcase, and several flannels. 

Once the opening of gifts was complete and everything had been cleaned up, Jack told them to get dressed, so they could help him make dinner.  
~~  
A few hours and some badly burned rolls later, they sat down to eat. A marvelous ham was the main dish, with mashed potatoes, green beans, stuffing, and aforementioned burned rolls. Apparently, according to Jack, something is normally messed up every year. At least it was just bread this time and not the ham. A few years ago, both of them fell asleep and they burned the ham along with the inside of the oven. They were lucky they didn’t start a fire. 

Camilla gives a hearty laugh as they recount this tale to her. “Smooth Sundance, smooth.” Laura playfully punched her in the arm and Jack chuckled in between large bites of ham. 

“It was an interesting holiday. Though, not as fun as this one.” He said. 

Laura nearly dropped her fork onto her plate and Carmilla half choked on the water she was drinking. “Really?” Camilla asked. She knew not a lot of people found she was fun to be around. Especially since she intentionally pushed people away. Just, there was something about Laura- and her dad- that just made everything feel so easy. So safe. 

“Are you blind? Of course. Carmilla, I know I may not know you very well, but I feel like I’ve known you for a lot longer that a few days. So, there’s that. And I know you’ve got a good heart. I can see bits of it shine through when you look at my daughter.”

If there was still blood running through Carmilla’s veins, she surely would have blushed at his kind words. “Thank you. And… I haven’t had a family- at least one that I care about in a long time. But… but I feel like I have a family here. So… thank you.”

“You’re welcome, darlin’. And if there is one thing about the Hollis clan, it’s that we always stick together. Like those Musketeers. All for one and one for all.” 

Carmilla had read the Musketeer works many times. And never before had she agreed to that sentiment- or felt so closely attached to it.  
~~  
The next day they had to pack to go back to their dorm. Which sucked, considering that all either the two of them wanted to stay. Especially since Silas is still creepy as hell, despite the Dean being dead. 

Slowly, they reloaded their car and Jack packed up some food for them. “Have a safe trip, kids. There is probably ice on the roads, so be careful.”

He gave Laura a peck on the cheek and she gave him a hug. Carmilla, who was putting the bag of food in the car stood there awkwardly. Once they were done, he let go of Laura and held out his arms, “Hug?” he asked Carmilla. 

Carmilla hesitated, but finally walked over to him and gave him a hug. It was the type of hugs where you feel nothing but safe and the person smells really good- he had a strong smell of a bonfire about him. 

He helped them both into the car. “Come visit when you guys can, okay? And call me when you get back to your dorm.”

Carmilla gave a mock salute. 

They drove off and Carmilla couldn’t help but keep looking back on the house and a waving Jack. 

Sometimes, meeting new people was worth it.


End file.
